Taking A Day Off
by ShibuyaMai
Summary: Why would a Wolfram von Bielefeld take a day off that he never did?


Title: Taking off a day

Author: ShibuyaMai

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou Period

Pairings: Wolfram X Yuri

::o:: Kyou Kara Maou ::o::

For Wolfram, this is just another day for him to get hurt by his wimp fiancée. This is the daily routine of the blonde soldier: Wake up, Nagging Session, Rejection, after the whole day is gone silent cries, and starts from the first when he wakes up. For him it's not a cycle but rather a curse. 'Well, this is the life of a Wolfram von Bielefeld..." he thought. 'Maybe I could use a day off, I can't believe myself thinking about this. Shouldn't I be used on this?'. He shrugged off this thought and went straight to his Big Brother's Office.

"Big Brother I want to take a day off for this day"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'HUH?'"

"Well, you usually don't like this day off's. So I was kinda shocked at this"

"Yeah, me'n either, so what about my permission?"

"Oh yeah, it's approved then I wish you a happy day off"

"Hmm... thanks" With that he left the office

"Wolfram it's Yuri isn't it?" He sighed at his situation, he don't want to see his little brother like that.

::o:: Kyou Kara Maou ::o::

At the breakfast table, Wolfram was absent. The 27th double-black king of Shin Makoku was worried.

'wolfram didn't slept in our room...WAIT THEIR room?. Uh... I mean my room, haaaah what the hell's this feeling?. I'm so worried about him, I didn't slept last nice because there was something missing and I know it's Wolfram, he's all I can think about. Everytime I see him talk to other people I struggle hard enough not to kill the person... I think I fell for Wolfram. No!. I know that I love Wolfram it's just I don't admit it. Oh wolfram where are you?"

"Uh, Conrad, did you saw Wolfram today?"

"Hmm... I believe he asked Gwendal for a day off" Conrad said. Yuri noticed the worry in his voice. Yuri felt like he want to get the hell off this room so he can find Wolfram. Yuri was surprised at his action. He really did what he was thinking. He fled to Gwendal's office to ask about Wolfram. So he knocked the door.

::o:: Kyou Kara Maou ::o::

"It's me Gwendal, can I come in?"

"Of course your Majesty"

Yuri entered the. Gwendal noticed the worry in the maou's gesture, eyes, and voice, before Yuri can speak his words Gwendal immediately said

"Your Majesty if you are going to ask about where is MY little brother then it's a 'I don't know'. To tell you the truth, it's so rare for him to take a day off. We need to really force him just to take one and where he goes? Nobody actually knows."

Yuri's eyes widened. The realization of his blonde's action is really disturbing. He really need to find Wolfram. When he recovered from the shock, he quickly looked at Gwendal and noticed something.

"Gwendal, I know that you know where Wolfram is. Just please tell it to me!"

"Why your majesty, it's just a day off and besides you'll just hate him and make him more sad. I don't want to see him like that. Not anymore" Then a knock disturbed the atmosphere of the two. It was Murata.

"My my Shibuya, Lord von Voltaire it's a rare to see you in those faces"

"MURATA!. Don't talk like you do not know what is happening!"

"Shibuya, haha yes I know what's happening but this time I won't help you"

"What! Murata you've gotta help me. I need to find Wolfram... and..."

"Shibuya sad to say but Lord von Voltaire's right, I heard the maids and even Greta that everytime you two had a fight and Lord von Bielefeld walks away, he's always seen going outside the castle and returning as if nothing happened"

"WHAT! . . . . . I didn't know what I did to Wolfram"

"You never did and even bothered, your majesty" this time it's Gwendal who spoke. "You never bothered to even go to him and comfort him everytime. You even didn't bother how much it hurts when my little brother calls you a cheater"

"AHHH WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S THE ONLY ONE, DIDN'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH FORCE I PUT JUST NOT TO KILL THOSE PEOPLE, EVEN WOLF'S PERSONAL GUARDS, TO KILL!"

The other two was really shocked at this revelation. Once Yuri recovered from the shock. He himself was also surprised that he said it out loud. Then Yuri just went blushed. For the first time he saw Gwendal's rare smile, he asked why and he just said

"At least I know what my little brother thinks is wrong so that he can stop hurting himself" Yuri needs to recover from another shock, not with Gwendal's gentle smile (maybe a little of that), but what his fiancée was thinking.

"Your majesty if your finished with your internal monologue. You may want to go and fetch my little brother in the room farthest in the west wing."

"Uh-huh yeah, wait, Wolf's room is in the farthest, why?"

"Well, as he once told me, he said that he doesn't like anyone saying something on his back and besides that he feels more comfortable in that room...No your majesty we don't why he said those words now please don't keep him waiting"

"Hmm.. thank you Gwendal"

An with that, he sprung to his feet to go to the farthest room in the west wing. Then he found his room. It has a simple door. He knocked but no answer so he just went inside. He saw his fiancée in his sleeping form. He went to his bedside and caressed his cheeks only to touch a wet surface to be Wolfram's tears. He wiped it and he heard Wolfram muttered the words 'why Yuri why are you doing this to me?'. With that statement he wakes up Wolfram, he couldn't take it anymore!.

::o:: Kyou Kara Maou ::o::

Wolfram wakes up slowly until he realizes that Yuri was there so jerked away from him.

"Yuri? What the hell are you doing here and how did you know I'm here?"

"First of all, I came here for you and Gwendal told me about here"

Wolfram's eyes were wide open, it's out of possibility that Gwendal would tell him about his old room. What was more surprising was the next event.

"Wolf, firstly, I wanted to say sorry..." before Wolfram could interrupt Yuri continued "...Sorry for being a real wimp, and a insensitive king for, you"

"Yuri what the hell are you talking about?. Fist of all, I don't know what you're apologizing for, next yes you're a wimp but never insensitive, okay?"

"No Wolf, don't try to cover for me.. Please tell me what you really feel, honestly"

"Yuri, okay but it's you who said it huh?"

"Hmm". He nodded.

Wolfram started "Yuri yes you should be apologizing since you know that what you say hurts me, a lot. Yuri yes, you are a wimp and an insensitive king..." Every word strucks the young maou's heart. "You never knew or even bothered to ask if I'm okay, and say sorry for those hurtful things you said to me. I blame you for ruining my reputation, back before yes, I'm the so-called spoiled brat prince but everyone respects me not until you came, I became a laughing stock to them. ..." Wolfram just smiled at the thoughts and looked at the door. "Sometimes I even wished that I could just go back to my uncle and stay there to became another noble but it's just so hard to do. Well, I think that's about it."

"Wolf, I didn't know that you feel like this"

"Yuri don't bother, nobody in this place really knows me. And besides I'm used to becoming a laughing stock...: Wolfram's eyes widened, he didn't managed to complete his sentence because the impossible happened. His fiancée kissed him fiercely.

::o:: Kyou Kara Maou ::o::

Yuri couldn't take it anymore, he knows that even though he was not crying, he was too much hurt inside. That's when he showed his real feelings. He kissed his fiancée.

::o:: Kyou Kara Maou ::o::

The kissed took long minutes enough, they just separated when they needed air. Wolfram's eyes where still in a small shock. And then he asked "Yuri why did you kissed me?". Yuri replied him with a smile "Because I want to show you my thoughts this time". Wolfram's shocked by his answer he never knew that the maou loves him. He smiled at Yuri, and Yuri did the same. Before Wolfram could speak another word, Yuri pulled him into a kiss. And the next scene? You should probably know it so let's just skip the part huh!.

The next day was as expected, the rain of questions came into them. Anyway they answered each and decided the marriage to happen exactly two years from now...

::o:: Kyou Kara Maou ::o::

The event from three years ago was still fresh to his mind. How Yuri told, no, showed his feelings to him. He was outside the castle reading a book. Yuri told him to get a break to training his men and he did, well, it's a husband who tells you about this, you cannot possibly disagree. Well, he was three months preggy, yes he's pregnant well, he is a demon. After the wedding Wolfram talked to Gwendal but still, he didn't answered him. Now he knows why. Yuri loves him, for sure. He wouldn't cry anymore. 'Thank You, Gwendal'.


End file.
